The present invention relates to a hole repairing device. In the prior art, devices designed to be used to repair holes are known. However, applicant is unaware of any device which is constructed and used in the same manner as the present invention. The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,809 to Sirkin discloses a hole repair device including an elongated threaded shaft on which is mounted an umbrella device, with the shaft having a point at its end. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as including a male member threaded into a female member on which a point is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,712 to Hyman discloses a hole repair kit including a spreadable support plate and a pivoting wing member, both of which are mounted on a threaded element. This differs from the present invention, since the present invention includes a male threaded element threaded into a female element which stores the umbrella device when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,183 to Condit teaches the concept of a wall board patching apparatus including a hole covering member attached to a wire device which may be used to support the hole covering member from outside the wall. This differs from the teachings of the present invention wherein support for the hole covering device is completely internal of the wall.